1. Field
The present embodiments relate generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems and methods for receiving an incoming wireless communication.
2. Background
Within the last decade wireless telephones and pagers have rapidly become commonplace in business settings and for personal use. Many people carry their cellular telephones with them at all times. In noisy environments such as nightclubs or concerts it can be difficult to hear the cellular telephone ringing. This results in calls sometimes being missed in noisy environments due to the loud ambient noise level. In some situations incoming calls can sometimes be missed even though the user's cellular phone or pager is set to vibrate when a call is received. For example, a person on the dance floor in a nightclub may fail to detect an incoming message on a vibrating pager or cell phone due to the movements of the dance.
What is needed is a way to alert a mobile device user or pager user of an incoming wireless communication in a noisy ambient environment.